The Truth Hurts
by BillsRockin'Angel
Summary: High School starts for three young girls and the introductory to their experience is suttle for now.


Chapter 1

Introduction to my life.

I woke up yawning, I hadn't slept much I was too excited about the first day of high school, I jumped in the shower and was ready in no time. I called my best friends, Miley Cyrus and Demi Lovato, they were as excited as I was but Miley was a little down.

"I don't know what was going on downstairs last night my parent's always fight but not like last night, I had to plug my ears all night just to be able to finally fall asleep at 3 am."

"Look Miley the worst case scenario is that they divorce, we have talked about it and I know you good enough to know that you are a strong person and you will get over it, I promise."

"Selena you always know how to make me feel better, I have to put this aside for now because today is a new start for us and I have a feeling it is going to be amazing."

"No doubt, I finally got our t-shirts done I designed Selena's with stars and drums, Miley's with hearts and guitar's, and mine with musical notes and skull's."

"Thanks Demi, it means a lot to my mom for our band to play at her charity carnival, she was going to book the Jonas Brothers but they cancelled last minute, I guess they don't want to even be near us."

"Sel you and Nick have been rival's for years and that's the only thing separating us from them, but no worries we will rock you're mom's carnival and show them up."

"Wow Demi you really want to impress Joe don't you."

"Miles you know I am over him, the 8th grade crush is over."

"Sure, well we better get going classes start soon,"

"Ok bye girls."

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and ran downstairs. I was hoping to find my mom there but instead my brother was standing there with a set of new keys in his hand.

"I just got my provisional so mom bought me a car to celebrate, I'm you're new chauffer."

"What, how could she I just got my permit, I deserve a car."

"Yea sure, like I did. You seriously think she is going to let you drive a brand new car around for practice?"

"Whatever let's go."

My brother, Daren, is a sophomore and a football jock, with an attitude that surprises me each time we talk. He used to be so nice to me, we were so close, but then last year as he turned into a freshman we just stopped talking and our bond was lost. I cried a couple of nights when mom would yell at him for doing stupid things and I just sat there knowing that just last year I was the one standing between them begging mom to let it go. I loved him and I still do but he's just not the same.

We finally got to the school and I spotted Miley right away , she always had the most amazing outfits ever, I then spotted Demi walking up to her and ran to them.

"Hey guy's so how do you like the outfit."

"It's amazing Sel, you're jean shorts are just the perfect length for your legs and the t-shirt is way cute and the gladiator sandals are the perfect touch, oh and the accessories are perfect."

"Thanks Miles, you are my fashionista." Miley smiled in contempt.

"What about me?"

"Demi, you look emo."

"Thanks!"

"Well like Sel said I'm a fashionista and that is so emo, sorry just being honest."

"Ok Miles you look great no doubt, and Demi that is you're Rockstar look its ok I love it and it's you I wouldn't care if you wore a swimsuit as long as you're expressing yourself your way."

I smiled, and she smiled back. "Thanks Sel.

"Well well, if it isn't the wannabe's."

I knew from the tone of voice who that was. I turned around and sure enough it was Nick.

"Nick you are such a loser, we aren't wannabe's, you and you're bro's are just mad because our band is taking over you're spot light."

"Come on Selena, you think you're little band is so amazing and great but in reality you are just a bunch of girls with no future in the music industry. I see it as this being a young attempt soon to fail." He laughed.

I looked at Kevin and he was just looking at the ground but Joe was staring hard into Demi's eyes. Wow you think it's funny right but no one but yourself is laughing not even you're bro's, so take some advice from me will ya' don't make jokes, you are just making fun of yourself, and that has to knock off some major self esteem points, and sooner or later you won't have the courage to go up on stage and lip synch in front of your fake audience."

Joe snapped out of his trans "Hey watch it, keep your insults towards Nick we don't have the fault that you two obviously don't want to admit the true feelings you two have for each other."

I laughed "Me having feelings for Nick, that's like Hitler loving the Jews it just doesn't make since."

I laughed and walked off, with Demi and Miley by my side. I heard the bell ring and was glad to start the new adventure. I walked into my first period and sat behind Alyson Stoner, she was a friend from elementary, but she didn't recognize me so I just crept down in my seat and waited for the class to start. The class was long and boring since we couldn't talk and had to listen to every single rule we already knew. Time went by slow but soon enough it was lunch time. I sat at a circle table texting Taylor Lautner another really good friend from camp, he went to a different high school, and he is an amazing person I missed his crazy stories and adventurous ways. I felt someone staring at me so I looked up and I saw David Henrie my crush. I smiled and stood up to give him a hug, he smelled so good, then we sat down.

"So Sel how was summer vacation?"

I was deep into his eyes and almost forgot to answer, "Oh, it was fun, we went to NY, Italy, and Puerto Rico it was amazing."

"Italia, that's where my roots are, I was there too but I doubt it was around the same time."

"Really, you're Italian, that's nice."

"Yea, so I was wondering if maybe you would like to…"

"Hey Sel sorry we took long the line was so long, oh David hi, I forgot ketchup come with Miles."

Miley smiled "Sure."

I wanted to laugh so badly but instead I looked into David's eyes and lost my concentration.

"So will you go out with me this Saturday maybe to a movie?"

I wanted to scream out yes so badly but I didn't want to seem desperate so I looked down then back up at him and said "Yes that would be nice."

He smiled then got up, "I'll pick you up at seven." and he was gone.

I was so excited that when Demi and Miley were back I told them and they were happy for me, they knew how much he meant to me.

"Hey Miley could I talk to you for a second?" We looked up and saw Nick. I wanted to make an insult but then I realized by way that he was looking at her that he was about to ask her out so I stopped and pictured them together and it made me feel awkward. I had never felt that way before it was strange but I just ignored it and let her go off with him. Minutes later she came back with a huge smile on her face.

"OMG, Nick just asked me to be his girlfriend, I cannot believe it I have been waiting forever."

"Miles you never told us you liked Nick."

"Well I told Demi, I guess it must have slipped my mind to tell you."

"Sure you just didn't want to tell me."

"Sel I didn't tell you because of the hate you have towards him, I'm sorry but this is for me and I won't let anything between this, it's too perfect."

As much as I hated the idea I had to put the hate I have for him behind me and pretend to be ok with it. "Alright, I'm ok with it but just don't expect me to start treating him better because he will always get my worst."

"Ok I'm not asking you to change Sel I just want you to cut down on the insults a bit, but if he goes at you first let him have it I won't stop you I just don't want to have to choose."

"I won't make you choose, that's so selfish, let's just stop talking about this."

"I agree." Demi laughed.

The rest of the day was a blur just more rules and expectations. I walked home since Daren forgot about me which I kind of expected, he always had in the past when we used to walk home together, but then our house was two blocks from the house and now it was twenty blocks away. I was about a third of the way there when a car stopped besides me.

"Hey you need a ride?"

I looked and it was Kevin, Nick, and Joe. "No thanks I can walk."

"Are you sure? Don't let Nick ruin you a ride home I know you live pretty far, why are you walking anyway?" Nick nudged Joe for mentioning him.

"I don't mind walking, and my brother Daren forgot to wait for me, he just took off."

Kevin was always so nice, "Come on we won't say a word or do anything stupid just take the offer I don't want to let you walk all that way alone."

I was standing my grounds and then Nick said, "Come on just get in I promise not to talk."

I laughed, having power over him was fun. "Alright" So I got in and we took off. I was sitting in the back with Nick he was about 4 inches away from me. Joe made a sharp turn and I fell on him. I quickly got off and looked at his face but he just smiled and looked away like if he was about to laugh. I was embarrassed and glad when we pulled up to my house. I got off and ran to the door, then turned around hoping the car was still there. "Thanks."

Nick popped his head out of the roof top, "You're welcome, but next time wear your seat belt." He laughed and I ran inside glad that it was over.


End file.
